Dirty Laundry
by Swag Dolphin
Summary: Aw jeez, Furret made a big dang mess and someone's gotta clean it. Time to do some laundry...If you know what I mean. Rated M.
**Author's note:** _It's been two months since I last uploaded! Lel. I drew the cover image, it's beautiful! Right? You don't agree? You're mean. I don't own pokemon, nor the characters within that series. BUT YOU KNEW THAT LOL. Get trolled, you big nerd. What the heck am I doing._

I didn't rest that late May evening. It could have been the loud ticking from the clock on the wall, or perhaps the slow rain dripping from the rusted gutters. Whatever the matter, I laid there and continued to stare at the stucco ceiling covered in various posters in an attempt to catch some z's.

I rolled over; the sheets were starting to get hot and uncomfortable. What time is it…

My glowing alarm clock read: 10:20 P.M.

Tomorrow was also a relatively important day, too. It was the day I get to go fishing with my little brother. I admired the times I was with any of my siblings, for that matter. Ever since my parents were separated, I didn't get a lot of time with them. I lived with my dad then, in some town on the outskirts of some other larger town.

Occasionally, I would be by myself. To help cope with some of my loneliness, my father had caught me a pokemon. And that pokemon was a…

My sweet little angel was curled in a cute ball at the foot of my bed, apparently having no trouble sleeping at all. I often grew envious of Furret's tight sleeping schedule. She…yes, she, snoozed there, murmuring things in her strange language. I usually got what she was saying, but within a deep slumber, I don't think anyone can. Probably not even one of her own, to be honest. But what would I know? As far as I can remember, Furret has been with me, and only me.

Yesterday, I shall admit thoroughly, she did start acting strange, like, jumpy and licking her…um, well, my dad explained that she's about a year and a half old, so it was her time for a thing called "heat" to settle in. I knew what he meant by "heat" perfectly, but I didn't know exactly how to deal with it. At first I thought it would be wise to find a mate, but dad objected and said it would be too difficult to raise a bunch of little sentrets.

He said the best option was to keep her inside until her heat goes away. I did a little research, and as I looked, I scanned over an article saying that a normal furret's heat can last as long as two weeks.

Two weeks. Arceus help us.

I checked my alarm again, cocking my head towards the heavily contrasting light. 10:28 P.M.

I tried adjusting myself under the unnecessary blue comforter, my bare toes brushing against my pokemon and then the sheet she was laying on, the one we were sharing. Something was oddly…wet. At first, I thought I was imagining it, but I curiously touched my foot against it again, shaking at the thought of Furret wetting herself. I did feel it, and almost immediately, I felt angry.

I slipped out of bed, my whole body aching with tiredness and sudden annoyance, and walked over the carpet flooring to find a light switch by the door frame. The room was engulfed with light, Furret woke up. I stood there, staring at the obvious stain on the bed sheets.

"Furr…ett?" my pokemon asked in a whispery voice, stretching, rolling her tongue, and then shaking her tail wildly as if it were early in the morning. She stared at me excitedly with happy brown eyes, seemingly unaware of the mess she was currently lying on.

"Furret. Move," I said with stubborn pauses, forcing her to get off of the bed by lifting the sheets. She didn't reject but appeared confused. "I even let you out before we came in here. I can't believe you…"

She didn't give the impression of being ashamed, but in a way looked worried. Her eyes never left mine. Curiously, without a reason, I smelled the soiled sheets, and…it didn't smell like urine. It smelled like…a female's…well, not that I would know. I've never been around a female human long enough to actually sniff her-

"Furret!" she yipped her species name, calling me back from wherever. I remembered why I was mad, and walked out of my room with the sheets into the laundry room with fumes coming out of my ears. I was in progress of putting them into the washer and starting a load when I heard the pitter-patter of little paws on a wood floor grows closer. I assumed she didn't know I was mad at her, but I tried to make it stay that way. No sheets means no sleep.

Furret came into the laundry room and sat on the floor, her bipedal form too cute _not_ to forgive.

"You realize why I'm mad at you, right?" I say, flipping on the light switch and pouring a modest amount of detergent into the basin. I wadded up the blankets and tossed them in, getting another whiff of that non-pee essence. I almost hoped it was what I thought it was; otherwise I would have to teach Furret how to go outside again.

"Ret…Fu fu," Furret says slyly, avoiding my question and smiling cutely.

"No! I don't like that smell!" I say, a tad nervous at her intentions. She is just a pokemon, after all. "In fact, you should be the one cleaning this, not me!" I closed the machine's lid, and propped myself onto the door frame, waiting until it was time to switch the load into the dryer. At this point, I just wanted to go to sleep, but do you know how hard it is to sleep without blankets?

She didn't say anything, but instead walked on all fours close to my legs and curled around them like a cat. I shivered and obliged her by patting her on her soft head. She was a good pokemon, most of the time.

"Oh, I see what you did there," I couldn't help but to smile. Furret is my baby, what can I say? "Trying to pull the ol' 'act like a freaking cat and play like nothing happened' trick. You got me." I slid down the frame of the open door and sat next to my pokemon, petting her with tender hands. Furret purred under then, allowing herself to be felt on her face and neck.

I smelled it again, that same scent. I don't know what it was, but I could feel it. Feel it. It was almost…controlling. I was lying about not liking it; it smelled fruitful.

"Furret, is that you?" I say, awestruck at how strong the smell was being emitted. She stayed close to me for a moment. I couldn't believe that her heat was this powerful. Damn, with a scent like that, any normal pokemon couldn't resist the urge to mate with her, and I'm sure they have a better nose than I do, too. Additionally, she has a nicer body than most other pokemon I've seen. They don't call 'em the "long-body" pokemon for no reason.

"Fu fufurret…," Furret murmured, appearing troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, already having an idea of what's wrong. I honestly did not want to have anything to do with it. At first.

She sluggishly slipped away from my body and stood in front of me, looking down between her legs. I knew this was coming, but I wasn't resisting, either.

"Oh. You're, um, in heat, that's right…," I say, noticing how swollen her genitals were. She didn't have a problem presenting them to me. "And you need release. Well, I'm sorry, but…Dad doesn't want another pokemon around-"

I was cut short by her quick motions. She grabbed my face cheeks with her little paws and laid a sloppy kiss on my lips. I didn't back away instantly, but I felt a ping in my stomach telling me that it was wrong, this whole thing. I grasped her little shoulders and pulled her away gently , interrupting her kiss and wiping my mouth with my t-shirt sleeve.

"W-whoa, Furret!" I exclaim, realizing why I was suddenly attracted to her. That scent she gives off is somewhat like a love potion in a way, except it's airborne. "This…this doesn't feel right. I don't think we should be doing this, I mean." I released her shoulders, her now-wet face seeming glum and disappointed.

"Furret fur?" she asked why not. I breathed a deep sigh. I didn't exactly expect her to understand immediately, either.

"Because…I'm a human…and you're a pokemon." I tried to make it as obvious as possible. Pokemon instinct, I presumed, was that a female would cling to the one male they're around the most and show the most affection towards. It seemed feasible, but it isn't approved upon by most people. The only thing I was particularly worried about was what my father might think of the idea of me having a sexual relationship with my furred friend.

But then again, she was _my_ pokemon. And no one needed to know, necessarily. In a crazy sort of way, I would like Furret as a friend _and_ a mate. I began to have strange imaginations about us doing things that I never thought were possible. No one said it was _impossible_ , either. It could, potentially, fulfill what knots needed to be tied in our relationship. And, maybe, be a little exciting. I couldn't resist the temptation to give in.

"…but, we like each other, right?" I say, devoted to my new idea, jumping into the pool of possible insanity. It is strange how a single person's character can change instantaneously over the course of a few hours. It could just be her scented erotica, though. "Let's…give it a try. Maybe your heat will go away." She had a hold of me, but it was I who was not letting go.

She yipped excitedly, leaping into my arms, making me fall back onto some unfolded clothes, and smothered me with kisses. I laughed, reminding her to stay quiet in case dad would happen to wake up.

We kissed for a few moments, her furred body and long tail sprawled over my own body. Her clit dripped onto my abdomen, its heat yearning for some kind of touch. As we embraced, I slipped a hand over her belly, then her waist, until I was met with a small mound of innocent flesh. Furret yelped when I found her most sensitive skin. I then proceeded to rub her there, making her wet with horny anticipation. She moaned and pleaded for more as we did our foreign actions; I was almost certain that it was phenomenal for her to be felt there on her reddened mound.

I had never had sex before, nor have I thought of having it with a pokemon. I may have ran across it on the internet a few times, by I never got off to it. This, though…her movements…it was mesmerizing. To feel her fur against me in this matter…it wasn't even that. It was the fact that I never realized that my love was with me this whole time. I was so astounded at my arrogance; I even slapped myself mentally at the ordeal.

I stuck the end of my index finger into her slit. She squeaked, and then started panting softly, _ever so softly_ , as I move it in and out slowly. The moist texture of her tight vaginal canal is indescribable, but I will say that her body had no trouble producing an amount of natural lubricants for me to stick another one of my digits in. A few small tears formed in her eyes. I knew she loved it, she cried for me with little whispers in her pokespeech, her face close to mine, unhesitant to spread a silly grin. I continued to pump my fingers in and out, pressing my left hand on her lower furred back to keep her steady.

I almost had my whole middle and index finger inside of her form before Furret begged for something extra. I came to the realization that she was referring to my own yearning sex. Without refusing to accept the offer, I reached my hands down to the waistline of my pajamas and swiftly pulled them and my boxers off, tossing them aside to the other dirty laundry pile. My hardened shaft sprung up upon reveal; it pulsed against her tan belly fur. I wasn't sure if my heart had ever beaten so fast in my life. Doing such naughty things…

I took my palms and slid them along the sides of Furret's waist, her body shivering cutely from my touch, before grabbing the base of my cock with one hand and gently pushing her down with the other. The head, obviously larger than any digit, was pushed inside as slowly as possible to savor the feeling. Furret's desperate breaths urged me to continue, so I did.

The bulbous head of my penis barely fit into her sex; I could tell but her contracting reproductive organs and her panting that she was having trouble keeping from screaming. As soon as it was in, I tenderly pulled our crotches closer to one another. It was, by far, better than any porno I had seen…or experienced.

"Um…Furret…," I wanted to add, giving her a pitiful look. Her expression seemed quizzical. "This may…it may hurt a bit."

Obviously, she had no clue what I was talking about.

"Furret!" she insisted. I didn't want to hurt her; that was the last thing I wanted to do. However, if we needed to continue our sex, then I need to break her hymen. The hymen was what truly made her a virgin.

"Well, it may be a bit painful," I said, beginning to travel deeper. So tight. Unbelievably tight. It was like my dick was in a vice grip. Thank Arceus for precum. "…when I penetrate your hymen."

I could tell she didn't like to hear the word "pain".

"Fu…Furr-et," she said, understanding, doing whatever was needed to become one with me. I nodded, proceeding to close the space between my cock and her symbol of virginity. I felt my dick touch and slowly tear through a skin-like texture. Almost immediately, she had to muffle her screams with her paws. The way she yelled could be compared to…I didn't even know what you could compare it to. It wasn't nice to see or listen to, but she wasn't resisting. Inch by inch, she clambered down my shaft, tearing up, eyes squeezed tight. Her teeth were showing in a grimacing wince. I didn't know whether to help her or do nothing. A strange sensation of runny fluid was felt and I saw a bit of blood.

After a few minutes of sitting still and crying, Furret laid down on my belly, her belly, and sniffed one last time.

"Furret…furr-et," she said simply, telling me to commence the sexual interaction. I did as she said, itching for it just as much as her. I had no trouble regaining the erection I had lost while motionless. We went slow for about ten minutes, gaining speed and dexterity, our reproductive organs meshing and sloshing drips of foreign substance. She grew resistant to the pain at first, trying to avoiding whining as much as she could. Then, she began moaning. This was a clear indication that I was okay to move onto the more hardcore section of sex.

Our bodies moved in sync, our sexes and all, trying to receive as much pleasure as we could out of each other. It wasn't only about her, as I examined. She, too, was attempting to pleasure me as well. As we humped into one another, Furret looked at me the way no pokemon, nor human, has ever looked at me. It was…how can I describe it? It was like she knew that I had made myself good to her. I had a use, but I wasn't a tool, if you get what I'm saying. In a way, she was dependant on me…but I was dependant on her. It was indefinitely strange, but it worked for both of us…right now.

I slid her waist up and down with my hands, her little legs straddling my own waist. We breathed in sync, our desires for each other's company grew the more we fucked. She spoke almost silently, telling me to not stop, a cloud of warm, humid air formed between our sweaty faces. I leaned up against the doorframe again, spreading my legs wide, keeping her groin close to mine. Her tail slid over my thighs when I moved, and I shivered.

At this point, we were face to face. Not that we weren't throughout our screwing, but I mean close and personal. We stared at each other for a little bit, smiling and kissing each other on the lips lightly. Her saliva dripped from my mouth onto my bedtime shirt. I didn't care that much. I swear I saw galaxies in her eyes. Those beautiful orbs, I could stare at them for days. Really, I could not believe that…for however long she's been around, that I didn't know that I loved her. Sure, I loved her, but she wasn't, like, a girlfriend or something. I liked her as a friend. But now, I was almost ready to make her my partner.

"Oh, what have you done to me?" I said, almost silently, rubbing her cheek and ears with my right hand. Furret licked my nose.

"Furret…furrr-et," she purred, cozying herself under my chin while simultaneously moving herself on my penis. I was still buried deep within her, far away from any sort of ejaculation. My load from the laundry was almost completed, so I decided to continue my assault. I groped her rear for a second before slamming her down onto my groin. She shouted, but muted herself before any attention was received. Both her hind and forelegs were straddling me, which, in turn, made it easier to push into her at full force.

Eventually, I grew tired and my back began to ache from being in such an awkward position. A bunch of pre had accumulated on our groins and lower torsos; Furret's fur was matted from being so wet. I held her close to me so I could move her. She obliged and grasped onto me, too. I stood up, the chill of having no pants on suddenly getting to me, and waddled to the washing machine.

I let myself set her down on the top of the machine, the gentle rattle of it soothing. I stood in front of her, her body still on the machine, but torso latched onto mine. Her tail swung loosely to the side. We didn't disconnect, but we were sure making a hot sticky mess. Various ooze and liquids dripped from our sex's and made a clear and white puddle on the surface of the white top. I felt her vagina's muscles contract and relax, yearning to be pleasured a bit more.

"Rrettt," Furret said impatiently. I didn't waste a moment. I restarted the cycle of having sex, pumping myself in and out, and more uncontrolled juices spilling out. It was ridiculous how much there really was. The texture of her caverns…it was surely sucking me in. Small paws explored my clothed back. I simply gripped hers, her fur wedged between my fingers.

I could tell she was close to her climax. She began to scream more, not caring if anyone heard us, and her clit _really_ clenched onto my member. Luckily, her natural lubricants made it possible to prolong our screwing. I was starting to feel that pleasing ache in my groin, my body innately moving faster, squishing sounds entering our ears.

But that wasn't the only thing in my ear. Furret leaned up, chest to chest with me, and initiated licking my face and ears, the feeling of her long, rough tongue and sticky saliva driving me over the edge. Her sloppy kisses were something to appreciate if you were a fan of being wet on the face. I let her get close to my mouth for us to kiss again, our tongues sliding over each other and swapping spit. I pushed further into her, the pink on her outer lips becoming less red from relief. I was glad to see furret change from to reduced amount of red to a more subtle pink. Her mouth, when our kiss broke, dripped clear fluid, her licker hung out cutely with eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Furre…furre…," she moaned. I wanted to do this forever. Maybe we could…

When the time came, which was a few elongated minutes later, I couldn't hold back anymore. I leaned over her body on the washing machine, squeezing my eyes shut, and exploded into her. She cried in surprise since I didn't give her a heads up and juiced all over my dick as well. My white streams of cum gushed out in thick ropes, invading her caverns immensely. The insane amount of combined liquids streamed onto the surface of the machine, and I knew it was going to be hard to clean off.

We stayed in that same position for about a minute, and then I pulled out, my limp penis stained with my pokemon's love juices. I wanted to bow before her and slurp them all up from her opened slit, but at that instant, the washing machine's buzzer went off, indicating that the load was finished and I needed to put them into the dryer.

"Oh, Furret," I say quietly, realizing just how tired I was right then. We must have been at it for the last hour. "I'm sorry, but I gotta change the laundry." She insisted otherwise, planting a neater kiss on my lips. I kiss back, the kiss alone giving me good thoughts and a peaceful mindset. Furret was my melody of calm in this world of war; there were no other words to describe her.

"Come on, let me change the laundry, please," I asked, smiling, lifting her satisfied form up and setting her on the floor, all of my muscles aching. Having sex is a workout in itself! The mess we created was getting everywhere, so I told myself that I needed to wipe everything clean before I went to sleep tonight.

Later, I switched the laundry and waited for it to dry. In the meantime, furret and I cleaned the mess we made. She cleaned herself with her mouth, which I found extremely attractive in a weird way, while I wiped the washing machine down with a rag. We spent the rest of the time on the couch in the living room, relaxing and snuggling. As soon as the laundry was completely finished I went to make my bed and fell asleep next to my best friend. We shared the covers comfortably, no commotions coming up during the night. The time was 12:45 A.M.

Everything was good.

That's how it will be.

 _The End_


End file.
